A Savior's Hand
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: Dark and Krad have disappeared and life is back to normal. Satoshi is casually doing some daily dues when Risa runs into him...literally! SatoshixRisa


**A/N: This DN Angel fan fiction is portrayed after the ending of DN Angel**

* * *

A Savior's Hand

Satoshi squinted at the sun beaming down on his light-blue hair and watched as a single, cumulus cloud drifted across the wide, empty blue sky. He sat at the edge of the ancient fountain that peered out to the endless blue ocean. Sighing in content, Satoshi pulled out a journal from his school bag, that laid next to him, and begun to write a couple of sentences:

_It has been half a year since the disappearance of that Krad...I am glad to say I have no more damn moments of pain where that winged freak has decided to cost my life for the sake of his own enjoyment. School has been same, though many girls in the class still believe me and Daisuke are interested into each other...boys included. Why can't those narrow-minded people see that Daisuke has been steady with Riku for so long?! I just hope my life will stay simpler now..._

With the final sentences placed into his journal, Satoshi quickly shut the book up and decided to head to the market for a small bite to eat.

"One bento for the boy with the glasses!" The cook hollered at to the cooks inside the walk-in restaurant. The marketplace just inside the city became very crowded, for it was nearly time for everyone to head home or just hang around and let the afternoon go by. Satoshi sipped his water quietly and observed the bustling area. Many people shoved one another to reach stores with sales. 'I left the university for this?' Satoshi smirked at the thought. Despite all the road rage, it was entertaining to be here. Satoshi pulled out a small book on archeology and read the contents quietly to himself; trying to be absorbed into the world of the discoveries from the Great Pyramid of Giza, Mayan Empire, and the Great Wall of China.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Pardon me!" Risa Harada squeezed through the congested marketplace. 'Grrr...why was I the one forced to buy the groceries. Next time rock, paper and scissors will not be the game to decide trifling things like this.' Risa sighed deeply, she began to reminiscence only a few months ago, when the Dark had saved them all.

"...Dark..." She stopped and blushed to his name.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A large, burly man yelled as he was driving a large cart of animals and various vegetables.

"Huh?" Risa turned around and to find herself face to face with a musty old donkey. "Ahhh!" Risa had backed up quickly and tripped over a small wicker basket. 'I'm going to fall! I'm going to get hurt and there will no one to help me!' Risa closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to reach her body...but none ever came. Risa slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?" She found herself staring face to face with a familiar guy. "Is that you Dark?" She whispered quietly trying to touch his cheek. When the clouds moved partly, she could see the face of the one who saved her from the fall. Risa blushed darkly as she realized the person was not Dark at all. "Thank you...Hikari-kun."

Satoshi stared at the Risa Harada and gave her the most microscopic grin, "You're welcome Harada-chan." It had been awhile since they ran into each other; besides school.

Risa kept blushing at their awkward stance, "Ummm...Hikari-kun, you don't have to keep lifting me up like this."

Satoshi still held her by her waist, "Are you sure you can manage on your own?" He gave her a worried look. This was so unlike him to care about other's needs than his own.

"I think so-ow!" Risa attempted to stand, yet her left leg was twisted in a very uncomfortable position. Rubbing her lef, she spoke, "I think I just hurt my ankle. Maybe it's just a sprain-" Before she could finish, Satoshi already began examining her foot.

"Harada-chan, this is more serious than just a sprain." He lowered her white, knee sock to find a puffy, dark red mark above her ankle. "See the swollen area on your leg? That means you twisted your ankle...this injury may need crutches..." Satoshi peered up to see Risa's expression.

"Oh really? I will just try to go to the doctor's as soon as I get home." Risa stood up quickly and walked only two steps before crumpling to the ground. Satoshi rushed to her side and sighed heavily.

"You shouldn't make it worse Harada-chan." Helping her up, he placed her on his back and carried her down the street. Risa could not help getting embarassed from being carried around by a guy in public...especially Satoshi.

"Thank you for all your help Hikari-kun." Risa mumbled softly into his ear as he went back to pick up his school bag.

"You thank me too much, Harada-chan." Satoshi sighed some more and call me...Satoshi."

Risa grinned at his unexpected kindness towards her, "Okay...Satoshi." Risa whispered and without thinking, closed her eyes and rested her head on Satoshi's shoulder. 'I cannot thank you enough.'

Satoshi blushed slightly as he felt Risa's soft brown hair against his shoulder. He turned his head to find Risa quietly sleeping on him. Usually he would've been groaned and keep walking, but he smiled and felt her chest exhale and inhale on his back. 'She probably had a long day...' The sun had nearly begun to set on the horizon, 'Oh man..it's already sunset? I better pick up the pace." Satoshi quickened his steps, to arrive at the Harada mansion, which was quite a few miles across town.

* * *

Risa groaned and rubbed her eyes furiously, 'I never knew Satoshi was soft...' She opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room. It was if nothing had ever happened to her, "What time is it?!" Risa yelled to herself. Riku Harada, twin of Risa, stepped through the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"You don't have to be so loud, it's only 7:10. Better hurry up, or you won't be able to catch the trolley to school." Riku winked and went back to the bathroom.

Risa sighed, "So much for the nice beauty-rest." With that she stepped out of her bed, immediately feeling a throbbing pain.

Riku poked her head back into her room, "Forgot to tell you, Satoshi came by and dropped off a pair of crutches since he knew you wouldn't be able to walk to school with a twisted ankle." Riku giggled,"Isn't that so cute? And Daisuke will help you to school, since you two always walk together...plus I have an early practice today."

"Wait Riku!" Risa only watched Riku hurry out the door and onto her bike. She sighed,"And HOW am I going to get dressed, down the stairs and out the door in time?!" She yelled to herself.

"That's why I came." Daisuke popped his head into her room. "Hey Risa, how's your leg?"

'Oh...so that's why Riku hurried downstairs...to give Daisuke a "good morning kiss" before she left.' Risa chuckled and smiled, "You're such a great friend," She ruffled his red hair and grinned, "Though it's alright Niwa-kun! You don't really need to help me so much! I don't want to be a burden." Risa kept her straight face, though her leg was killing her.

Daisuke could tell she was in quite some pain, "Harada-san..."

Risa rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you to stop calling me Harada-san!" She grumbled as Daisuke helped her down the stairs.

"One more step...great job!" Daisuke patted Risa on the head

'What am I...a dog?!' Risa glared at Daisuke with annoyance, "We should just hurry to catch the trolley okay?"

"You can't go on the trolley because of your leg." Daisuke grinned and waggled his finger. "Riku actually only told me to help you downstairs and out the door." Daisuke smiled slyly at her.

"What do you mean?" Risa asked curiously as she limped outside. A car pulled up to the side of the street and a young boy's face appeared once the car window rolled down.

"Greetings, Harada-san." Satoshi gave with a satisfied smirk, "I have come to take you to school."

Risa blushed as red as Daisuke's hair. Going to school with Satoshi?! Together?! She stuttered objectively, "Oh no that's okay Hikari-kun, I was actually going with-" Risa whipped around to find Daisuke gone. She clenched her fists and muttered, "Daisuke...Riku...I'm going to get both of you..."

"Well are you coming?" Satoshi opened the car door, awaiting Risa to get inside.

She paused at first, then with the help of Satoshi, carefully got into the car. The car was lined with premium leather seats and it had the 'new car smell.' Once Satoshi was inside she asked him, "Why are you doing this all for me, Hikari-kun? Haven't you done enough already?" Risa's face was still red and her fingers trembled lightly on the seat creating a 'tapping' sound.

Satoshi stared out the window and said nothing. Risa looked at his calm, pale face. His strange, light-blue fell delicately on top of his eyes. For a second, he paused to take off his glasses and wipe them, but caught sight of Risa staring. Risa quickly turned away and sighed deeply.

"Remember what I said yesterday, just call me Satoshi."

Still looking away from the boy, she answered, "Then call me Risa."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first DN Angel fan fiction. Please tell me if it's good or bad, I'd really like to know. It's all SatoshixRisa goodness and it's just beginning… Satoshi and Risa are going to school...what's going to happen? Read and Review! Thank you! **


End file.
